All Ends Well on Cloud 9
by LoveShipper
Summary: Shane's POV about the rest of Camp Rock 2 and Mitchie. This is a continuation of "What a Welcome" as per request. Enjoy. Please review.


I just want to say a special thank you to Meghan0095 for suggesting that I do an continuation for my story. I still don't own anybody but still can't wait for Camp Rock 2 to come on TV. Everytime I see a commercial for it, I squeal with anticipation. I hope you enjoy my story. Please review. Shane's POV

Ok so summers at Camp Rock are never boring and filled with lots of laughter, fun times and a bouts of drama. Last year it was Mitchie lying to the others about her mom's real job, though it didn't take her friends long, including me, to forgive her and work hard to get to know the real Mitchie. Believe me I like the real Mitchie. I was beyond ecstatic to find out that Mitchie was my "Girl with the Voice" though I kind of should have expected it to be Mitchie as almost all the girls at Camp Rock had auditioned for me to prove that they were the girl I was looking for.

In my heart of hearts I was kind of hoping that Mitchie was the "Girl with the Voice" cause I was torn, I was falling for Mitchie, the girl who had broken down my heart of stone and had reminded me of the young men that my family and close friends love and were working desperately to find once again but I was also kind of intrigued with the girl whose singing voice had touched my heart and reminded me of the sound I hear in my head. So if they were two different people then how can I choose between my muse and the young women I really liked, it would be one of the most difficult choice of my life, besides do I quit public school to pursue my music?.

Anyway after Final Jam last year on our canoe ride, Mitchie and I straightened everything out and I gladly began to get to know the real Mitchie Torres and she got to know the real Shane Grey. Over the year we continued to talk over phone, MSN messenger, webcan and texts and everytime we hang up I have to squelch the urge to call her back just so I could hear her angelic voice, wonderfully down to earth personality and beautiful face once again. I literally have had conversations with myself trying to convince myself not to lose my dignity and pride calling her back or I will look like a clingy fool who will freak out Mitchie and maybe make her not want to be my friend.

This year was no different, I mean I know that I already mentioned that Mitchie had changed her looks, not that I don't like the new look but man has she changed her personality also. She is still the sweet, caring, funny, music loving young women I met last year but instead of picking her moments when she gets all spunky and gives the individual attitude, she is spunky and driven all the time.

It turns out that there is a camp on the side of the lake called "Camp Star" that is more glamorous and just as talented as us and of course our two camps became rivals because whenever someone from Camp Star sees us, all we hear is snide remarks about "our little, pathetic camp who thinks that they have the ounce of talent that makes us think we can compete against their camp". So of course we had to stand up for ourselves and our camp, we are just as talented as they are, they just have different types of moves and talent as we do but that is nothing to fight about, and somehow it ended up becoming a camp battle to see who is the better camp.

Well of course Mitchie as well as everyone at Camp Rock, even Uncle Brown and Dee, were working to make dancing and singing routines to showcase our obvious talent to the world and if we won the Camp battle then ya. Even though we were worried about losing Camp Rock after the camp battle, the rest of the counsellors and campers were making sure that we didn't spend the whole summer focusing on the battle but also had a summer filled with fun times, I mean we don't have all those jams for nothing.

Not Mitchie, I tried everything I could to spend as much time with her cause I really really wanted to get to know her better and maybe get her mind off the battle for awhile but not even a picnic by the lake and a canoe ride could make Mitchie forget about the battle, darn. I knew she was determined to show everyone how talented Camp Rock was but I believe she was taking it too far and personally, according to Caitlyn she hardly slept and ate.

When I tried to confront her, it didn't turn out so well. Actually that is an understatement, we ended up shouting at each other, Mitchie said that she was fighting for something that means a lot to her and I shouted back that so was I. Then I walked away after giving her a look that said that I was really worried about her. I was fighting to save an individual that I really cared about from herself. I didn't want Mitchie to become obsessed with wining the battle of the Camp at the risk of her health.

I was mad at her for tiring herself out over something that was out of all of our control for about an hour then I knew that I had to apologize for screaming at her, I was just really concerned about her, and help her try to save Camp Rock's reputation. So I looked for her and found her in her room reading.

We both said "I'm sorry" at the same time as Mitchie stood up as I walked in. We both laughed nervously and couldn't seem to look each other in the eyes. I gestured her to continue with her thoughts as we sat on the bed.

After a few moments she continued: "Shane I am sorry for going off on you like that. I am just frustrated with making sure everyone is ready, both physically and dance wise, for the battle, even though all we can do is try our best and show the world who we really are and I know we will succeed. I guess I have been so focused on the battle that I haven't really been a very good friend or counsellor to the people who mean a lot to me. I just really wanted to make this summer one to remember with lots of fun times and now it is almost over. Again I am so sorry"

"Hey, don't cry. Yes I was mad but I got over it in like 2 minutes. Me,your friends and mom are just really worried about you. We understand that you really want to show the world how wonderfully talented all the campers are but it doesn't mean that you have to spend your summer doing it. We all really wanted to spend some time with you cause we all love you and love spending time with you." I said as I slowly took her hand and started to stroke it to comfort Mitchie as her eyes were starting to tear up as she realized that the important people in her life had been worried about her and she felt like she let them down, which she didn't want to do at all.

" Hug" I said with a smile while holding out my arms, one cause I really wanted to hug her, feel her close to me and breathe her in and two cause I think we both really needed a hug to cement our conversation.

Mitchie laughed her melodious laugh and walked into my arms, ya!. So we sat there hugging for a few minutes with slow rocking not saying anything until we had to break apart cause Caitlyn came in the room announcing that it was time for another Final Jam. I got shooed out of the room so that the girls can get ready. So as I walk back to my cabin, I had a good feeling that everything is going to be awesome from now on.


End file.
